Merry Christmas, Lonely Christmas
by Antoinette Sky
Summary: A birthday tribute to our lovely Beansprout. This time I have written two versions, as written in the title: Merry and Lonely. I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas!
1. Merry Christmas

This is the first version of Allen's Birthday 2011. The happy version - where no one had died, no one had escaped, no one had been captured.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"ALLENNNNN!" The said male was jolted awake from his sleep as a voice screamed him name behind the door, which was being pounded ferociously. "What the..." Allen muttered under his breath as he pulled the warm sheets over him, isolating himself from the cold outside, from the stranger behind his splendid door. Timcanpy simply curled up again beside its master.<p>

"ALLEN, YOU'RE LATE FOR BREAKFAST! HURRY UP!" Allen pulled down the sheets to look at the clock beside him. It was seven in the morning, way too early for breakfast. And that lad had the nerve to say he was late.

"ALLEN, IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP IN FIVE SECONDS, I WILL BUST THIS DOOR DOWN!" Allen shot up at that. No way anyone was going to crash down his lovely door.

"Five..." The teen frantically tried to free himself off the tangled sheets. "Come on, Timcanpy, help me!"

"Four..." Allen landed on the cold, hard floor on his head as he freed himself off the sheets.

"Three..." Rubbing his fresh wound, Allen made a dash to the door.

"Two..." He tripped over Timcanpy and he skidded across the floor, fortunately towards the door. Or unfortunately.

"ONE!" Allen stood up and reached for the door.

"Oh bloody-"

_WHAM!_

* * *

><p>"OW! Whoever that crashed open my precious door, look what you have done! Now I have to fix this door and my face!" Allen cried as he nursed his face, which was pounding at the pain. That person leaned forward to take a closer look at Allen's bruised face.<p>

Lavi.

Allen groaned. Of course, only Lavi would and could do this kind of nonsense to anyone.

"Well, sorry, I guess. Didn't expect you to reach for the door at that moment." Lavi admitted sheepishly.

"Anyway," Allen said as he continued rubbing his face and head, "Why are you screaming your head off outside my door at this time? Although you said I was late for breakfast, there's no way it's breakfast time now."

"Because it's snowing outside."

The younger teen blinked. "Pardon me? It's snowing? Ahaha, I understand, wow, it's snowing snowflakes. You have told me when I wake up!"

"But you are awake."

"I-I mean during breakfast, in the cafeteria, or even on the way!"

Without talking back, the redhead pulled the shorter teen out of his comfy room. "H-Hey, at least let me change into my uniform first! It's freezing, if you would like to know," he protested.

* * *

><p>"Uwah! It's so cold!" Lavi managed out between chattering teeth as he rubbed his gloved hands together. Allen stood next to him, rubbing his arms. "Are you regretting about how you should not come out, Lavi?"<p>

"Not at all, Beansprout, not at all!" Lavi exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"It's Allen, you idiot!" He retorted.

Lavi pointed excitingly at the sky. "Look, look, the snowflakes are so pretty!"

His friend sighed with a smile. "I can see that, Lavi. That's what make winter-" He was cut off by a cold object that flew straight onto his face. "What in the world?" He spluttered while he brushed off the icy substance off his face. "It's... snow." His gaze fell on a particular person who was laughing his head off.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! That was so hilarious! Your face was so funny!" Lavi burst out as he continued rolling on the snow, laughing (ROSL?)

Allen's frown slowly turned to a smirk, an evil one, as his hands dug into the snow and made a circular shape on the snow.

"You should see your own expression! That was a- ARGH!" The snowball landed right on his forehead.

"THAT'S IT! SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Lavi declared and they started their mini competition. Some of the snowballs hit their face, some on their eyes, some on their butts... some on somewhere else...

* * *

><p>"Kya! That was a good one, I didn't know you had it in you, Beansprout!"<p>

"I am far off better that your terrible skills at throwing, and it's Allen! How many times do I have to drill it into your head?"

"But that name's so cute!"

"Pardon me but I have to disagree with that!"

"Beansprout Beansprout Beansprout Beansprout Beansprout Beansprout Bea-"

"Belt up, Lavi!" Allen cut him off.

They lay in silence on the soft snow, staring into the cloudy sky, with tiny snowflakes landing on their faces. It has been a while since they stopped and looked around them. It's not everyday where you see Lavi being so quiet yet so happy, and Allen with his usual mask down.

"Hey..." Lavi broke the silence after a while.

"What is it, Lavi?"

"You wanna head to the cafeteria? It's getting cold."

"Then to the cafeteria it is."

Lavi let out a grunt as he stood up and patted his snowflake covered uniform before reaching out a hand to hold his comrade up. Allen glady accepted the offer and stood up too.

"It's so quiet," commented the younger male while they strolled down the cold but somehow homey corridor to their destination.

"It's a quarter to eight, kid, still early," Lavi explained.

"Says the one who woke me at seven and said it was time for breakfast," muttered Allen, earning a laugh from his friend.

As they made a turned and entered the cafeteria...

"Happy Birthday, Allen!"

The said male jumped in surprise and he widened his eyes, not believing what he saw.

His friends were opened their arms wide (except Kanda), as if they were welcoming him (except Kanda), and had big bright grins hanging on their faces (except Kanda).

"E-Everyone... You all planned this for me?"

Lenalee grinned. "Of course. Do you think we would forget your birthday?"

"B-But how? Everyone was so busy putting up Christmas decorations-"

Lavi slung an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Cause we so freaking awesome!"

Allen chuckled softly. "Thank you... everyone."

The redhead looked closer. "Aw, the beansprout's tearing up!"

"No I am not! And my name's Allen, not Beansprout! A-L-L-E-N!"

Kanda, who was silent throughout, scoffed. "Then why don't you grow a few inches. I bet you can't even grow a millimeter, _Moyashi_." Allen glared at the Japanese male, horns growing as he thought of a fantastic idea.

"Kanda," Allen started sweetly, and the said male turned to face the younger teen with a slight tinge of surprise, "Since it's my birthday, the birthday boy gets to do _anything_, am I correct?" Kanda twitched an eyebrow, but nodded gruffly. _What's this sprout thinking? Making me sing some girly song like last year?_

"Why don't you," Allen grinned evilly, who would look like a complete demon if he had cackled, as he walked up to his 'friend', "Do this?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow and was about to demand what Allen wanted him to do when the Briton grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down... face first into the cake. Allen was real glad they didn't put any candles, or else he would have to blow the flames with a huff before doing that. The whole cafeteria turned deathly silent as Allen removed his hand and waited for Kanda's head to rise. And when it did, it was not the most pleasent thing. He had the worst scowl ever and his dark gray eyes screamed murder, but his face was caked with... cake. Well yeah, it's hard not to laugh at that ridiculous image.

"AHAHAHA! YUU, JUST WHAT IS THAT? IT'S SO FUNNY!" Lavi bursted as he rolled on the floor, laughing his butt off. Kanda shot him a menacing growl, which got the rabbit back on his feet immediately. Lenalee hurried off to grab some tissue while holding back a giggle. The rest of the crowd... dare not laugh, let alone smile.

"Kanda, oh Kanda," Allen sighed with a wide grin, "If you would just smile a little, you would look like a splendid angel-"

"Shut up, _Baka Moyashi_!" Kanda yelled and unsheathed his sword, causing everyone to grab their tails and run. "DIE, YOU SPROUT!"

* * *

><p>Well, that's it! I hope you enjoy it!<p>

It's Christmas, I wonder what you readers wish for? Anyways, I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! R&R too please :D


	2. Lonely Christmas

Well, Happy Birthday to you, Allen!

Ideas, Ideas, I need ideas- Ah hah! I've got it! SPOILER ALERT! Allen's escape from the Order!

Merry Christmas everyone! Oh, and I don't own anything. If I did...

* * *

><p>For the umpteenth time, Allen lightly bumped his head onto the hard concrete wall, a loud sigh escaping from his lips. He was running away from the Order, catching a few winks of sleep on the go, he barely managed to survive with that huge appetite of his, but somehow he did.<p>

It was getting a little too cold, as the teen rubbed his arms, shivering a little. "Isn't it getting cold too soon?" He muttered to Timcanpy, while he stared at the gray, cloudy sky, reflecting his inner heart.

Cold, depressed, confused.

Pushing his body away from the wall, he started his lonely journey once more, with Timcanpy perched on his head. Along the way, he saw little lads running around, tugging at their parents' gloved hands, with huge, goofy grins on their cold but warm faces. They were giggling out "Merry Christmas" to everyone they met, even Allen. Being a gentleman, Allen smiled back and returned their greetings.

_They remind me of Lavi, _Allen thought to himself with a warm smile.

Just then, another two words sank into his mind. "Me...merry Christmas... huh? I almost forgot, it's also my birthday, but I doubt anyone would remember it. They're probably cursing about me." Allen let out a weak laugh. Much as he laughed, his heart couldn't help but twist in sadness. He remembered the old times when the Order celebrated Christmas and his birthday with him. Timcanpy and him fighting for food, Lavi glomping him, Lenalee giving him the brightest smile, while Kanda giving him the worst scowl. And how Mana would beam at him and gave him piggy-back rides. Everything was perfect...

"Is it?"

He mumbled, the current dreaded situation settling on him, mercilessly thrashing out the happy memories and replacing them with the cruel reality. He was cold, alone, and running away. He would go back, or he hoped he would. He recalled Lenalee's teary face as he left her in the forest. Although he was smiling at her as he left, something in him shook. And that something felt like hesitance. Grief. Sorrow.

He crumbled onto the freezing, hard and dirty floor in a deserted alley. Much as he wanted to get away as far as possible, he also yearned to be back where he belonged. To the Order. To the welcoming hands. To the glomps Lavi gave him. To the scowls Kanda shot him. To the pats Komui gave him. To the food Jeryy made him. To the smile Lenalee gave him. Because, there is no place like home.

A tiny snowflake slowly landed on Allen's dusty lap. He blinked and looked up. True enough, snowflakes were falling from the sky towards the ground. Within a few moments, the whole area was covered in snow, like how pure white feathers are covering the dirty soil, like how pure joy is covering the unhappiness.

_No matter what happens, do not stop moving forward._

Allen inwardly smiled. Slowly, he stood up and stare at the never-ending road before him as he patted Timcanpy. "Let's go, Timcanpy."

_Until my last breath leaves my body, I will never stop walking._

* * *

><p>Yep, this is indeed short, but I made up for it by putting two versions, right? It's because I don't really know if Christmas was around the corner at that time, so I made two, this is the sad version, so bawl all you want.<p>

I thank you for all your support! R&R please!


End file.
